Athens with a plot twist
by Intelligencemanic
Summary: I luved the episode athens but i actually thought that Gabriel was going to shoot her! any new ideas are welcomed! im not finished thou. and please please please forgive all of my typos and mistakes, i am so terrible at proof reading ,and it probably explains why i'm failing english at school XD
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel was on the floor and he was crawling for the gun. Riley just stood there, pointing the gun at him, unable to shoot. Lillian was ordering her to pull the trigger over the radio she had in her ears but she knew she couldn't do it, he was her partner, the only one in her life who had actually cared about her. Lillian was watching them over their security cameras, Riley was able to free her before she (Riley) got herself into this whole mess.

"Gabriel, don't move!" Riley threatened

Gabriel stopped only to say that if she wanted him to stop moving, she would have to shoot him, and with that he reached for the gun and aimed at her.

Riley heart was pounding at an abnormal speed, she raised her hands in surrender, but the moment she saw Gabriel release his fingers on the triggers, she knew she was going down. She felt no pain but when she looked down, she could so blood, a lot blood spilling out of her shirt. She looked up at him. And with her weak voice, she whispered,

"Gabriel…." And with that her world went black and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Riley! Riley! You hear me? Riley!" Lillian was shouting to her through their radio was Lillian knew, one of her best agents was down.

"We need backup now!" Lillian shouted pointed to a group of security guards and ordered them to capture Gabriel, even if it meant hurting him, she and doc Cassidy followed behind.

Back in the dry server room, Gabriel picked up the gun from Riley's hand and prepared to run only to get tackled by a group of heavily armed men.

"What do you want from me?! Let me go!" Gabriel tried to escape but he couldn't overpower them and their grips were way to firm.

Lillian hadn't even bothered to answer him, she looked down at Riley. By now, Riley had a pool of blood under her and her face was fatally pale. Lillian had no idea if she was going to make it.

"How is she?"

"Her aorta has been penetrated, I'm sorry but I don't think she's going to survive this" Doc Cassidy examined and begun performing CPR on her. The paramedics came moments later and rushed her to the nearest hospital.

Gabriel on the other hand was locked in a cell like a prisoner and he was definitely not happy about that. Doc Cassidy had him hooked up to all sorts of machine and told him to stop fighting against it. When Gabriel felt more comfortable, he fell into a deep sleep, and all his memories came back.

Riley was in life threatening danger, her aorta, the largest artery in the human body was damaged. The talented ER surgeons were still able save her, and bring her what use to be almost dead heartbeat up to a healthy steady one, and told Lillian it was all because of her natural fighting ability, but she would have to wait a while before she can wake up and go back to work.

Reviews are welcomed! and any ideas for nest chapter too!


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel woke up, but really he was dreaming, or cyber rendering while asleep, he dreamed about everything that had just happened in real life. He helping Jin Cong with the files that Lillian was so desperately trying to hide. He was like a third person, watching as everything unfolded. And then he saw her, Riley. He saw himself handcuffing her, blaming her for Amelia's death, and what stabbed him in the heart was seeing himself pulling the trigger and her collapsing to the floor. Gabriel jolted awake, only to find himself alone in a lab. He looked at his hands and noticed a lot of bruises on his knuckles and that he was connected to an IV. He took his IV out and all of the other things he was hooked onto. He stood up and actually felt fine, like nothing was damaged.

"Stay right where you are Gabriel! Sit down, we have a lot to talk about"

It was Lillian, and she did not look happy. Gabriel held his hands up and sat down without arguing her for the first time.

"Lillian, where's everyone Where's…Riley?"

Lillian looked at him

"You had no idea what happened just 24 hours ago do you? Because if you did, you wouldn't have the guts to ask where she is nor should you have the rights to."

Gabriel shook his head.

"Brace yourself Gabriel, Jin Kong escaped from Chinese prison and unleashed an EMP on Cyber Com, and you, well you just all of a sudden forgot everything you knew. Your name, where you are, everything"

"Lillian, I…I don't know, I didn't mean to" Gabriel buried his face into his hands. For a second he thought he was going to start crying. That moment he realized his dream was reality, everything he saw when he was asleep was real. Gabriel wanted to punch himself, he wanted to just get a knife and cut the chip out of him, he didn't want anyone to get hurt, he never did, especially Riley,. He just wanted to find Amelia, but the chip had killed not only his wife but it had killed Riley too. But he knew that he was stronger.

Gabriel looked up and straight into Lillian's eyes.

"She's dead right? I shot her didn't I? Lillian, you know what, you were right, I am absolutely a bastard. I…I…"

Gabriel was searching for words to say but Lillian putted a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Gabriel, she's not dead, she's very much alive, but I have orders too just like the ones I give you, and I've been ordered to keep you away from her. Well, for the time being. You can't see her, they see you as a threat to her."

Lillian knew the moment she said that Riley was alive he would've tried to go and find her. But he didn't, he just sat there, trying to take in everything that had just happened. She knew Gabriel was a strong person but neither of them was prepared for this, especially Lillian, who had just received orders from her boss that Gabriel was going to be deported to China on the mission to find Jin Cong. He still had the Athens list, and everyone in Cyber Com, CIA all agreed that Gabriel was the one to blame for this and now he has to pay for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley's mother was a surgeon. Gabriel had mentioned it when she'd first met him, her father was a chemist. And now, her mother was standing beside Riley's hospital bed, holding her hand and looking down at her. Riley had breathing tubes in her throat and even her nose, she was connected to a life supporter machine, her skin was pale, her hair was tangled but she still looked beautiful as always, she looked so peaceful.

Doc Neal was the one who'd saved her. She was the surgeon who'd brought Riley back from the dead. But she knew she owns Riley so much more. Her eyes were filled with tears and her heart was filled with regret and guilt. How could she not? She'd left Riley, for protecting her, for shooting someone who would've killed both of them. Riley was just 15, and she left her without a family. She could not imagine what Riley must have been through. While performing surgery on her, she saw all of her old scars. Knife wounds, gunshot wounds, burns, she had them all.

Doc Neal sat down on a chair beside the bed. She didn't have the guts to talk aloud to her. It had been 14 years since they last talk, but her mind was blowing up with things she wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell her how sorry she was, how she was such a terrible mother, how much she'd missed her, how now she just wants her to be okay.

"Doc Neal, there's another patient waiting for you to do surgery" a nurse reported at the door.

"I'll be right there" she weakly answered

"Doc, if you are too tired, I could go and ask another surgeon."

"There's no need for that, I'll be there, just give me another few minutes."

The nurse nodded and left the room.

Doc Neal looked at Riley for one last time and took a deep breath.

"Riley, I don't know if you can hear me, but you have to get better, there are so many people….so many who wants you to get well. You're so strong you know that? No one would've survived that surgery but you did. I…I'm so proud of you, I'm so proud to be your mother, I'm so proud to just know someone as strong as you, even if you hate me, I just want you to know that…I love you so much Riley, I can't lose you now, not now, please, just don't give up."

And with that, Doc Neal kissed Riley on the forehead and left the room, and never came back.

So, who saw the promo for tmrw's episode? i am sooooooooooooo excited! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH okay, im done


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel was getting ready to leave, he couldn't believe it, he was going to china, CHINA! Adam Weatherly was there to watch him leave. (Just a heads up, I'm making Weatherly the antagonist in the story)

"Well Gabriel, have fun in Guizhou."

Guizhou was the poorest city in China (I think, super terrible at geography as well). It was the perfect place for Jin Cong to buy kids away from their families with big loads of money, because he had a lot of $$.

Gabriel looked at Weatherly, he could see the smirk on his face. Somehow in his heart he knew Weatherly was secretly trading with Jin Cong. Secret information or something, but he couldn't frame him too fast.

"Where's Lillian? I thought she was going to be here too, I'm still not clear what I'm supposed to do in frickin China,"

"You find Jin Cong, bring him back and the Athens list, and vela, you're free as a bird."

"It's not as simple as you're saying it." Gabriel fought back. Weatherly took a few steps forward, he was so close to Gabriel their noses were almost touching. They eyes locked on one another.

"You're absolutely right, it's not that simple. Actually, it's never simple. I thought you would know. Who's the Delta Force operative here? Who's the one with the chip in his brain? Gabriel, you are a machine here. And machines follow orders, they don't argue. And you, my friend, are going to China to find Jin Cong. Be thankful that the SWAT team is with you."

"You're working with Jin Cong, aren't you?"

"Well, well, you finally noticed huh? Who do you think let unleashed the EMP on CyberCom? Jin Cong doesn't have enough power to do that. Only an insider could do it. Couldn't believe you people were so stupid."

"Why? Why would u fucking do that?"

"Why? Because Jin Cong has money, Loads of them. And he does his fair shares."

"You won't get away with this."

"You want to know something Gabriel. You can rat on me but your friend agent Neal? Her life is spinning in my hands, you tell Lillian and I kill her. Are we clear?"

Gabriel couldn't answer that. But he couldn't fight back either. He couldn't risk Riley's life.

"Let me see her for one last time."

"What, you scared you won't come back alive?" Weatherly laughed a loud

Gabriel clinched his fist, ready to punch him, and he did, square on the jaw. and then someone struck him on the back and he was out.

im updating today after school, and who's super excited for tonight's episode? Everyone should be watching!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's to the people who said that my chapters should be longer, so here it is, chapter five, enjoy!

When Gabriel was conscious again, he noticed he was on a plane. Except he was handcuffed to his seat. _Great_, he thought, _can't move_, _no turning back now I guess_. And then he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Agent Griffin. He looked pretty beat up. Griffin was awake, looking back at Gabriel. Griffin broke the silence.

"Hey?"

"What are you doing here?"

"That's what I was going to ask you. I thought I was getting abducted, but then I saw you all passed out and then I realized that this isn't abduction for ransom." Griffin chuckled

"No one would pay for the ransom money for you" Gabriel laughed back.

Gabriel looked around, he realized they were being watched over the security camera.

"Why are we here? You look pretty beat up" questioned Griffin.

"I don't know…..I just woke up here."

Griffin looked at the floor.

"They came to my house, and I fought back, but I wasn't strong enough."

Gabriel was going to tease him but then Adam Weatherly walked in.

"Well, do I see a bond forming here?"

"What the hell do you want" Griffin yelled

Weatherly took no time punching him in the face.

"Chap, you want to live? You don't have any rights talking to me like that. Are we clear?" Adam mocked looking at Gabriel and Griffin.

Gabriel nodded. He didn't want to cause any trouble, now is too early.

Griffin spat the blood out on to the floor.

"Where are we going, doesn't seem like we are on route to China." Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow. He had hacked into the plane's GPS.

"Where the hell did you get China from? I thought you just woke up or something, how can you possibly know where we are?" Griffin puffed. Gabriel couldn't answer him, there's no way he could.

"Agent Griffin, let me tell you a funny story, Gabriel has a chip in his brain, a computer, so he's basically a machine. You want to know what's next?" Weatherly turned to Gabriel.

"I'm going to give you two the Athens list, but nope, you guys are not returning to Virginia, but you people, are going to find all of the kids on this list for me. And maybe, I'll give you guys your freedom, or maybe I'll change my mind, or maybe _you'll_ change my mind." Weatherly took out a gun and pretended to shoot Griffin's head.

"What the fuck is the Athens list?" Griffin asked looking at Gabriel?

Weatherly left the room yelling "you better ask Gabriel!"

Griffin looked at him, but he couldn't look at Gabriel the same way he has been. He was looking at a machine, a robot.

"Care to explain?"

Gabriel looked at the camera for one last time before looping the tape. He took a breath.

"I … I have a chip in my brain, it connects me directly into the globalized information grid. I can get into any of its data centers and access key Intel files, but I do it protect the United States from its enemies. So I'm not really a bad person. In order for a chip implanted, you need a special genetic mutation Athens-4u7r."

"So the Athens list is….."

"A group of kids who have that special mutation."

"Oh my god. Wait, so they want more of you? So they're doing something good?"

"No, why the hell are you so stupid? They want more people like me to fight against US, the president has many allies and enemies, and he has a ton of secrets. Some secrets are worth putting a chip in a human to access. "

"I thought Weatherly was on the same side as the president?"

"He is working for Jin Cong."

"And who's that?"

"Former Chinese spy, he has been disavowed by his government, he wants to make his own army of people with chips I guess, so that he can have access to basically anything he wants." Gabriel chuckled.

"I don't find that funny. Why do you have a chip in your brain anyways? Did they force you to put it in you?"

"No, I ….. I volunteered. I thought it would help me find my wife…..Amelia, she has been missing for 6 years. I thought that chip would help me find her."

"Did you?"

"no…..she died. I couldn't save her."

"Man I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay." Gabriel looked away. Griffin continued,

"I'm not going to let them find that kids."

"Neither of us does, but weatherly knows our weakness. He has been threatening to kill Riley if I don't this."

"Riley's your weakness?"

"No, but I do care about her, I don't want her to die because of me."

"How is she?"

"No in the best situation, she has been uhhh shot."

"What! How?"

"It's a long story.."

"Well, you see, I have all the time in the world."

"I shot her, Jin Cong, no, Jin Cong hired Weatherly to release an EMP on cybercom, and it wiped out all the data on my chip. I forgot everything and I shot her. I was scared. No, I wasn't scared, I just didn't know who the good guys were and the bad guys were. Jin Cong convinced me he was the good guy because he altered all of their personal files, including Riley's. She was framed for killing my wife. I helped him get the Athens list. It's all my fault."

"Jin Cong, that jerk, I'm going to kill him, even if I'm going to die, I am going to die trying to kill him."

"You're really not blaming me for Riley's accident?"

"She's alive, that's all what I care about, and plus, you didn't mean to shot her, you were under control right.?

"Yes, but I'll always blame myself for this…"

"You seem like you care a lot about her, that's something I couldn't do, she was so distant from everyone, she didn't let anyone get too close to her, not even me."

"You used her. She might've not looked like she cared about you but she did, and you betrayed her."

"I guess we are both even now."

Gabriel wanted to say no, but he knew that he owns Riley just as much as Griffin did.

"We need an escape plan." Griffin said

"No, we need the Athens list first. When we get it, then we'll think of an escape plan."

A drunk Weatherly came back into the room. He has obviously been celebrating. He was so drunk he freed Gabriel and Griffin from their handcuffs. Griffin grabbed a kitchen knife and was ready to stab Weatherly on the back but Gabriel stopped him and whispered in his ears _it's too early to kill him, we need him alive…for now_.

Gabriel gently grabbed Weatherly and settled him on a couch and handcuffed him. Griffin found some duct tape and taped his mouth shut. Gabriel and Griffin took a moment to admire their work.

"Griffin, we need to see who else is on this plane."

"permission to kill them?"

Gabriel smiled and nodded, somehow he had a feeling they would make a great team.

i just saw the promo for episode 13, and it looks amazing, what did you guys think of yesterday's episode?


End file.
